SWEET SEXY SAVAGE
by YutaMochie
Summary: Aku sangat membutuhkanmu malam ini-Hansol. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya, do whatever you want to me-Yuta. Berlayarlah OTP ku-Taeil. [Hansol x Yuta] HanTa/YuSol. BoysLove. Mature Scen. NC21 . Dirty Talk/Word.


**Disclaimer**

Hansol dan Yuta and others members of NCT milik Tuhan Maha Esa, SMent, dan keluarganya. Saya hanya pinjam nama, dan cerita milik saya.

 **Summary**

Aku sangat membutuhkanmu malam ini-Hansol. Malam ini, aku milikmu sepenuhnya. _Do whatever you want to me-Yuta._ Berlayarlah OTP ku-Taeil.

 **Pairing**

Hansol x Yuta (HanTa/YuSol)

 **Genre**

Romance, Drama

 **Rate**

M+, NC 21+

 **Warning**

OOC, Mature scen, Boyslove, Dirty Word, Dirty Talk, Typos, dan berbagai kecacatan lainnya di dalam fanfict ini.

 **PS**

 _This Story is mine_. Bagi yang masih polos dan tidak cukup umur bisa langsung mengarah ke pojok kanan, dan _klik close tab._

 _._

 _._

 **Sweet Sexy Savage**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nakamoto Yuta terkenal dengan image sexy. Siapapun akan berkata demikian dibalik sifatnya yang manja dan menggemaskan. Kadang kala saat energinya menumpuk ia akan menjadi lelaki penggoda, menggoda siapapun bahkan sampai manajernya sendiri.

Ia suka. Sangat suka saat melihat pria yang digoda akan merintih kesal menahan hasrat mereka terhadap dirinya.

Ya, itu saat tubuhnya berada dalam full energi. Tidak disaat tubuhnya merasa lelah, maka saat itu ia akan menjadi sosok yang begitu manja dan rapuh, bertingkah seolah dirinya seorang makhluk manis yang ternistakan.

Dan Yuta tahu betul akan penempatan tingkah lakunya itu. Karena Yuta paham energi tidak dapat dibentuk dan dimusnahkan, tetapi akan berubah dari suatu bentuk kebentuk lainnya. Oke, kenapa jadi bahas hukum fisika? Dirinya bukan suatu elektron yang akan mencari pasangan elektron bebas untuk dijadikan teman hidup bukan?

Yeah, lebih kurang seperti itu. Yang penting benefitnya dulu.

Sweet sexy savage adalah julukan yang paling tepat. Kini ia tengpenis nggoyangkan tubuh sexy nya dengan liar. Sambil bibirnya mengikuti lantunan lirik dari musik yang dia hidupkan dengan volume yang cukup keras.

 _I can swear, I can joke_

 _I say what's on my mind_

 _If I drink, if I smoke_

 _I keep up with the guys_

 _And you'll see me holding up my middle finger to the world_

 _Fuck your ribbons and your pearls_

 _'Cause I'm not just a_ _manly_ _man'_

Dan dengan seenak jidatnya ia mengubah lirik bagian akhir.

.

.

Yuta tidak sadar ada orang lain dirungan ini. Saat ia tengah melakukan _split_ dengan bokong sintal yang bergerak naik turun dan sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar layaknya posisi _women on top_.

 _PLAK_!

"Anghh." sial, dia tidak sadar telah mendesah.

Saat akan protes namun ia telah ditarik dan dipojokkan di sudut dinding, kemudian ia merasakan ciuman liar yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Ahh _hyungh_ appah yang kau lakukan?" Yuta menjawab sedikit kesusahan, saat ia telah melepas paksa ciuman liar dari teman semasa trainee itu.

"Menghukummu. Tentu saja." lelaki itu menyeringai seperti setan, namun Yuta suka.

"Terdengar menarik mmhh." Yuta menjilat bibirnya dibarengi desahan, tak lupa menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

" _You act like a bitch."_

 _Plak!_

Lelaki bernama Hansol yang disebut hyung itu kembali menampar pipi pantat Yuta. Ia menggeram rendah, mata _doe_ -nya menatap pemuda cantik itu tajam namun sarat akan penuh nafsu. Oh, bagaimana ia tidak bernafsu, lihatlah penampilan lelaki osaka itu. Tubuh sintal dibalut kemeja putih kebesaran yang Hansol ketahui milik Johnny, bokong penuh yang terpapar indah sehingga Hansol dapat langsung menyentuh kulit putih nan kenyalnya. Hansol menyeringai, melihat kejantanan yuta terbalut sempurna dengan celana dalam yang berukuran sangat kecil, bahkan bagian belakangnya tidak mampu menutupi lubang yuta yang berkedut liar.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan saat kau melakukan split dan pantatmu ini bergerak liar _eoh_?" Tangan nakal Hansol mulai meremas-remas mahkota pemuda kansai itu.

Yuta menggigit bibir menahan desahan. "Hanya membayangkan bagaimana penis besarmu mengaduk lubang gatal ku seperti biasanya."

 _Oh, diry talk._

"Kau tidak lebih dari lelaki penggoda! Lihatlah celana dalam ini bahkan tak mampu menutupi lubang laparmu."

"Mmhh ahh akuh memang pelacurmu Hansolh ohh ahh akhh."

Yuta mengerang keras ketika Hansol menghisap tulang selangkanya dengan keras, putingnya dipelintir dan diremas dengan tak kalah kasar.

.

.

Lelaki cantik itu memekik girang saat tubuhnya dihempaskan diatas ranjang.

"Akhh"

Hansol segera menyapu lidahnya pada pada puting segar Yuta, memberikan gigitan mesra disana.

"Jangan harap aku akan melepasmu malam ini." bisik Hansol sambil menjilati telinga Yuta. Karena sungguh, menyetubuhi Yuta termasuk dalam daftar hobinya.

"setubuhi aku hingga aku mati menjerit dibawahmu." Yuta menjilati leher Hansol dengan tak kalah sensual. Lutut polosnya bergerak menggoda penis Hansol dibalik celana jeans yang digunakan pemuda itu. Yuta menyeringai saat merasakan penis lelaki itu bagitu keras, ia jadi tidak sabar kejantanan besar Hansol menumbuk kasar lubangnya.

" _Shit_! Siapa yang menyuruhmu meremas penisku hmm?" Hansol menggeram tertahan. Oh, dia tidak boleh kalah dengan lelaki cantik itu.

Yuta mengerang protes saat Hansol menjauhkan diri darinya. Ia hendak bergerak mendekat, namun Hansol kembali membantingnya ke atas kasur empuk itu.

Hansol tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering karena penampilan Yuta saat ini. Mata berair penuh kilatan nafsu, bibir basah yang membengkak akibat ciuman liar mereka, leher jenjang penuh keringat, dada naik turun dengan nipple mencuat seolah memanggilnya untuk segera dilecehkan kembali, jangan lupakan penis mungil yang mengacung lucu.

"Ahh"

Hansol mendesah tanpa sadar. Oh, Yuta dibawah sana kembali meremas penisnya. Sudah berapa lama ia melamun sampai kucing lapar dibawahnya kini kembali mengendus kejantanan kebanggaannya? Hansol tidak kuat, demi Tuhan tangan Yuta begitu lihai memanjakan penis besarnya.

"Gunakan bibir dan lidahmu untuk memuaskanku malam ini."

Yuta memekik girang.

"Dengan senang hati." sahutnya.

Yuta mengecup mesra bibir penis Hansol, seolah tangah melakukan ciuman.

"Cepat masukkan, _Slut_!"

Yuta mengedip matanya nakal sebelum membuka lebar mulutnya untuk menerima penis besar Hansol melecehkan mulutnya. Netra kucingnya menyiratkan betapa ia menyukai -ah tidak- lebih tepatnya menggilai kejantanan besar kebanggaan sang mantan SMrookies tersebut.

.

.

Bibir Hansol menyapu pada perut ramping Yuta. Mengecup, menjilat, serta memberi gigitan mesra yang berhasil membuat Yuta mabuk kepayang.

"Eungh hyungh~"

"Terus, desahkan namaku, _Honey_."

Tak hanya Yuta, Hansol bahkan tak berhenti mengelus permukaan kulit Yuta yang terasa sangat kenyal. Hansol menunduk mengecup ujung penis Yuta, Hansol sendiri sebenarnya begitu gemas dengan bentuk kejantanan Yuta yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan imut.

"Eungh masukkan."

Hansol mengabaikan, ia lebih memilih menjilat-jilat kecil dengan seringai yang ditujukan pada Yuta, membuat lelaki cantik itu menggeram tentu saja. Jari-jari panjang lelaki tampan itu menjalar untuk menyibak belahan bokong penuh milik Yuta dan memberi elusan-elusan menggoda disana.

"Eungh _please dont tease mehh._ "

Yuta menggigit bibirnya sensual kala lidah Hansol menggoda lubangnya, menghisap dan menggigit sisi bokongnya dengan liar. Oh, tidak. Yuta sudah tidak kuat, ia ingin segera dimasuki untuk menggelitik bagian sensitifnya di dalam sana.

"Owhh _please fuck me now babe_!"

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Hansol menyeringai. Yuta dengan cepat mengubah posisi menjadi Hansol yang dibawah.

 _Bottom on Top_.

Lelaki cantik itu dengan cepat meraih lubricant dan menuangkan pada telapak tangan. Yuta mengulum telunjuk tangannya sedangkan telunjuk kiri bekerja pada lubangnya, melakukan adegan _live_ yang membuat Hansol semakin bernafsu dan menyetubuhi Yuta saat itu juga.

"Kamu adalah makhluk paling sexy yang pernah aku temui." ucap Hansol penuh hasrat.

"Malam ini, aku milikmu sepenuhnya. _Do whatever you want to me_." ucap Yuta sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu malam ini."

Hansol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kini lidahnya beralih pada leher jenjang Yuta. Memberi tanda kepemilikan yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu beberapa hari.

"Aku akan memberikan malam yang tidak akan kau lupakan." bisik Yuta sensual.

Yuta menempatkan bokongnya diatas penis Hansol, mengocok benda itu sebentar lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan kedalam lubangnya.

 _Jleb_!

"Akh _why so big/why so tight_?" desah mereka secara bersamaan.

Hansol sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak cum saat itu juga. Lubang Yuta benar-benar sempit, menyedotnya terlalu dalam.

"Sshhh padahal bukan sekali dua kali aku menyetubuhimu, kenapa masih sempit saja." ucap hansol.

"Ini bukan vagina yang mudah longgar _babe_." sahut Yuta sambil berkedip nakal, lelaki cantik itu memberi kecupan singkat sebelum menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas keperkasaan Hansol.

"Ahh ouh yeah seperti itu sayang." desah Hansol. Jemarinya mengelus pinggul Yuta dengan sensual dan berhenti pada dua bongkahan bulat favoritnya.

Yuta menumpukan badannya diatas dada Hansol, pantatnya menungging sempurna dengan penis besar keluar masuk didalam lubangnya.

"Ahh ahh hyunghh aku selalu membayangkan penis besarmu berada dilubangkuhh ouh eungh."

"Ouh yeah kau yang terbaik Yuta, _hole_ mu sangat nikmat."

Mendengar itu Yuta semakin mempercepat gerakannya, pinggulnya bergoyang kekanan-kekiri menikmati sensasi memabukkan itu.

.

.

"Ahh ahh ohh _yes yes no ah yeah_ disana owhh."

Tubuh Yuta menempel sempurna pada dinding kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu dua anak adam itu. Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada bahu Hansol, dengan kaki kiri menapak pada lantai, jangan lupakan dibawah sana kejantanan pria tampan itu tengah membobol lubang senggamanya secara membabi buta.

"Kau suka hmm? Ouhh rasakan ini anak nakal!" ujar Hansol tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

Yuta hanya bisa mendesah,"Ahhh eunghh ahhh akuh mau sampaih ouh AKHHHH." Yuta kembali klimaks untuk yang keempat kali, spermanya berceceran dilantai dan sebagian mengenai perut Hansol.

Yuta menumpukan kepalanya di dada bidang Hansol, "hah hah capek." keluhnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku setubuhi sampai pingsan?" Hansol menggoda, bibirnya kembali menjelajah leher Yuta.

"Kau curang! Aku sudah empat kali klimaks dan kau hanya sekali. Tidak adil!"

"Kau harus bangga memiliki calon suami yang kuat dan tidak mengecewakan diranjang." ucap Hansol bangga.

Yuta cemberut.

" _Honey_ , bersiaplah. Adik kecilku masih sangat keras."

Bisik Hansol sambil menggigit cuping telinga Yuta, bibirnya menghisap _nipple_ kiri Yuta dengan jemari menggoda setiap titik sensitif pria manis itu.

Yuta mengalungkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Hansol, bibir keduanya terpaut. Hansol membawa Yuta kearah ranjang dan kembali menjamah pria cantik itu.

"Menungging!"

Perintah yang lebih tua. Yang muda hanya dapat menurut.

Hansol tersenyum puas melihat bokong Yuta terpampang sempurna didepan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kucing manis?" Tanya Hansol.

"Aku ingin kau menjamah lubang gatalku."

"Aku tidak dengar."

"AKU INGIN KAU MENJAMAH LUBANG GATAL KU DENGAN PENIS BESARMU AKHH."

Yuta memekik, bagimana tidak lelaki tampan itu memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus, dengan bibir dan lidah bekerja pada bongkahan sexynya. Tangannya yang bebas juga ikut memelintir putingnya yang kembali menegang.

"Akhh ahh ahh _no_!"

Yuta mendesah protes saat Hansol dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Sabar sedikit sayang, aku akan membawamu kesurga kembali."

Hansol menggigit bibirnya, matanya tak lepas dari _hole_ Yuta yang terus berkedut.

Yuta yang memang dasarnya kegatelan pun menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, seolah mengejek kejantanan Hansol yang masih mengacung tegak seperti menara.

" _Honey_ , tunggu apalagi, ayo masukkan adik kecilmu."

Bahkan jemari lentik itu kini mengelus sensual lubang berkerut itu.

Sial!

Kalau begini terus dijamin penisnya akan selalu tegak lurus menjulang keatas, batin Hansol.

Hansol kini menggesekkan kebanggaannya pada belahan pantat Yuta. Lalu mendorongnya dengan sekali hendak.

 _Jleb! /Plak!_

"Akhhhh"

Pantat Yuta melengkung sempurna kala bibir penis Hansol langsung menyentuh secuil daging didalam sana.

Tanpa babibu Hansol langsung saja menggenjot Yuta tanpa ampun. Yuta sendiri hanya bisa mendesah, Ji Hansol selalu berhasil membuatnya lupa diri.

 _Plop Plop Plop_.

Begitulah kira-kira bunyi peraduan _testis_ Hansol dengan bokong Yuta.

"Eunghh ahh _there ppalliwahh_."

Padahal Hansol sudah bergerak cepat.

"Ouh ouh ahh masih kurang huh? Hah rasakan ini ahh."

"Ahh _nee_ ahhh ouhh _yes yes please fuck me like there's ahh no tomorrowhh_." desah Yuta, tangannya mencengkram bantal, air liur nya menetes, kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Hansol pada pusat tubuhnya.

.

.

Sementara itu.

"Demi Tuhan. Pasangan itu tidak pernah tahu malu!" dengus pemuda berambut Pink.

"Memang sejak kapan pasangan kurang belaian itu tahu malu? Apalagi Yuta- _hyung_. Dasar cabe." balas pemuda mungil dengan nama beken Ten.

"Cabe teriak cabe!" sungut Doyoung.

"Heh, diam kau kelinci! Situ jomblo sich." balas Ten dengan nada mengejek.

Doyoung melotot. Kemudian membalas, "biar jomblo, tapi tidak ngenes sepertimu. Ngakunya punya pacar tampan tinggi dan kaya, tapi si doi malah kardus sana sini." Doyoung menyeringai puas.

"Kelinci alot. Mulutmu perlu dicabein!"

"Coba saja kalau berani!"

Doyoung mulai pasang siaga satu.

Namun,

"Sudah-sudah. Balik ke kamar kalian masing-masing sekarang!"

Itu perintah mutlak tak terbantahkan dari PakDe tercinta.

Keduanya pun menurut.

"Taeyong, jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu apa yang kau dengar. Cepat kembali kekamar!"

Taeyong cemberut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Padahal ia masih ingin menikmati desahan merdu sang sahabat. Taeyong bangun dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Merasa aman, Taeil tersenyum puas. Saatnya beraksi, Batinnya.

Taeil menyalakan handphonenya, kemudian mengeset bagian video. Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka yang didalamnya terdapat pasangan YuSol tengah memadu Kasih.

" _Golden moment_. Berlayarlah OTP ku." ucap Taeil, menjilat bibirnya kala menyaksikan bagaimana panasnya permainan Hansol dan Yuta malam ini.

Dasar Fudanshi!

.

.

Posisi Yuta kini tengah terlentang dengan kaki mengangkang, sedangkan Hansol masih setia mengaduk-aduk _hole_ sempit milik Yuta.

"Ahh ahh Hyungh akuhh mauhh sampaih."

"Bersama sayang ohh"

Hansol menaikkan kedua kaki Yuta dibahunya, kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggul Yuta dan membawa seirama dengan sodokan penisnya dibawah sana.

"HYUNGHHH/YUTAHHH"

desahan panjang itu mengakhiri pergumulan dahsyat mereka malam ini.

"Nayuta, _aishiteru yo_." ucap Hansol tulus.

" _Nado saranghaeyo_ Hansolie Hyung." balas Yuta tersenyum.

" _Jja_ , sekarang tidurlah baby."

Yuta segera memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Hansol menarik Yuta kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kecupan lembut di kening mengantar keduanya pada alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

AKU NGETIK APA? T.T

Salahkan Yuta yang sangat sexy dan cantik, dan mas Jihan yang tamvan demen kode, makasih lho bang, jiwa shiper gue berkibar kembali :v.

sorry frontal dan tidak hawt bin absurd. Jika dihitung-hitung kurang lebih 5 Bulan sudah aku tidak publish FF, gue dilanda wb parah. Ini saja tidak pede, beruntung mbak Johntenny slalu nyemangatin saya buat lanjuti, makasih banyak ya Mbak Johntenny, love you #ditampol xD

Tidak lupa aku ucapkan terimakasih buat para reviewers, tanpa kalian aku tak bisa apa-apa. Jadi, jika berkenan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak untuk ff ini juga xD please be kind and review juseyo~

Oh ya, sequel ff 'What If' masih dalam pengerjaan, mungkin agak lama publishnya, karna ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku urus. Oke, itu saja byeee :*

°YutaMochie°


End file.
